quakefandomcom-20200222-history
E1M6: The Door to Chthon
The Door to Chthon is the sixth level of the Doomed Dimension. Filled with deadly traps and obstacles to overcome, this fortress-like level is the final challenge for those that seek to access the The House of Chthon. Many of the monsters are not visible from the start and appear later - either teleported or dropped from hidden compartments. In this level the player must find both a Gold Key and a Silver Key in order to proceed. Apart from several Lava pools, the deadliest trap players will face is a moving Spiked Wall in one of the corridors. Quick Level Completion *Drop to the central room. *Follow the corridor to the left and press the Button at the end. *Cross the opened doorways to another Button. *Drop through the hole in the floor. *Wait for the stairs to drop, then enter the next corridor. *Kill all enemies so the door will unlock. *Go through the door at the end and take the Elevator. *Collect the Silver Key and take the Teleporter at the end. *Turn around and follow the corridor. *Press the Button at the end, raising the platform to the Silver Door. *Open the Silver Door and press the Button. *Return to the central room and collect the Gold Key. *Open the Gold Door in the central room and press the Button to the left. *Follow the opened door to the next Button. *Follow the next opened door to the exit. Walkthrough From the start collect two 25 Health, Shells, and Rockets. Drop down to the bottom of the platform and kill the Ogre. Collect the Nails and 25 Health by the Elevator. To the right is an inaccessible Gold Key on a platform across a passageway of Lava. In the middle of this room is the [[Gold Door|'Gold Door']]. There are 2 darkened passageways to the left and back. If you go through the back one, you most likely will fall and get hit by the[[ Nail Trap| Nail Traps ']] below. Thus hit the 'Button on the floor to turn on the lights in the left passageway, and to open a Door 'at the end. As you approach an 'Ogre will come out of the opened doorway. Turn right and collect two 25 Health 'and [[Rocket Launcher|'Rocket Launcher]]. Step in the next doorway. Turn around and look up to shoot a Button 'to open a 'Wall '''to your right. Ride the '''Elevator inside to the top, and look in between the turns for a ledge to jump to in between floor and present alcove level (#1). Drop to the floor and go into the next room. The Door 'on your right has opened to allow you to return to the start of the left passageway. Collect the [[Shells |'Shells ']] and press the 'Button 'to open a 'Door 'on the opposite side of the start of the left passageway. Collect the [[Yellow Armor|'Yellow Armor]] and press the Button. A Wall 'alcove opens with an [[Ogre |'Ogre ']] and '100 Health 'inside, though they cannot be reached from your present location. Drop through the newly opened hole in the floor and kill the [[Ogre |'Ogre ']] to the right on the ledge. After a second the floor will drop and create stairs to go down. Collect '25 Health and [[Rockets|'Rockets']], and beware of the [[Lava |'Lava ']] to the sides of the stairs. Go down the stairs and turn right. Be fast as the way you entered will close and you will be locked in with a [[Spiked Wall|'Large Wall Spike']]. Kill the [[Ogre |'Ogre ']] as the Wall 'opens up and pushes him out to the left. This opens a 'Door 'to the right, but be sure to collect '100 Health 'at the end first. Use the 'Elevator and turn right onto the ledge overlooking the [[Lava |'Lava ']] stairs. Turn left and collect the [[Nails|'Nails']], then follow the passageway around, collecting two 15 Health 'and the [[Key|'Silver Key]]. A message will say "Your way has been lit" and a locked Door 'at the end of the passageway will open. Continue on the passageway to collect the [[Shells|'Shells]], but don't turn right and enter the [[Teleporter (Q1)|'Teleporter ']] that leads back to the lower level of the starting room. Instead turn left and drop back to the [[Lava |'Lava ']] stairs. Wait for the Large Wall Spike 'to pass to the right, and then go left into the 'Teleporter (#2). Collect the [[Super Nailgun|'Super Nailgun']] and [[Nails |'Nails ']] while killing the''' 3 Scrags ' to the right. You are now above the doorway in between the start of the left passageway and the [[Yellow Armor |'Yellow Armor ]] room. From here, you can jump to the alcove with '100 Health '''you couldn't previously reach. Return to the lower floor of the starting room, where you would have gone if you had used the other [[Teleporter (Q1)|'Teleporter]]. The back passageway is now lit. Cross the thin platform, and beware of the 5 '[[ Nail Trap|'Nail Traps]] at the bottom if you fall while trying to get to the [[Teleporter (Q1)|'Teleporter ']] behind you. Once you successfully get across a Wall 'alcove will open up with an 'Ogre and Health Pack25 Health inside. Just before the alcove is a Door 'to the left. Beware the 'Lava 'to the left. Straight is a locked [[Door|'Door]], but to the right of it are''' two 25 Health. To the right of the entrance are '''Rockets. Another room is to the right with Nails and a Button. A platform will rise out of the Lava leading to the Silver Door '''on the other side. Also '''3 Zombies will drop from the ceiling into the room. Hit the Button 'on the pillar to open the stairs leading to the locked [[Door|'Door]], revealing an alcove with Rockets inside (#3). If you wait a second for the stairs to close, a Teleporter will be revealed behind the stairs you climbed down to get (#3), (#4). Once done, open the Silver Door 'and collect the two '25 Health. Press the Button 'on the floor to create a platform to the 'Gold Key, which you may now return and get, but first stopping by the doorway that was locked at the top of the staircase to (#3) to collect Nails, and enter a Teleporter leading back to the bottom of the starting room. Open the [[Gold Door|'Gold Door']], kill the Ogre, and collect the Shells. Press the Button on the left to open the Doors '''to the right. Collect the '''two 25 Health, [[Nails|'Nails']], [[Rockets|'Rockets']], and [[Super Nailgun|'Super Nailgun']] in the next room. Press the Button 'on the floor to the left to open a 'Door 'just in front of it. As the lights come on collect the [[Yellow Armor|'Yellow Armor]] and kill the [[Shambler|'Shambler']]. Return to where the [[Shambler |'Shambler ']] was and jump into the Rune Gate '''in the floor. Differences from Easy to Normal *Ogre ' to left of entrance to left passageway by the 'Door leading to the Yellow Armor. *2nd [[Ogre |'Ogre ']] on alcove with [[100 Health|'''100 Health]] *[[Ogre |'Ogre ']] on front side of ledge overlooking Lava stairs *'2 Ogres ' initially in Silver Door 'room *'4th 'and '''5th Zombie '''in 'Silver Door 'room when 'Button 'is pushed *An [[Ogre |'Ogre ']] by the 'Elevator in start room after Button 'is pushed for raising the platform to the [[Key|'Gold Key]]. *[[Fiend |'Fiend ']] spawns when you grab the [[Key|'Gold Key']] *'2nd Ogre ' behind [[Silver Door|'Silver Door']] Differences from Normal to Hard/Nightmare *[[Ogre |'Ogre ']] initially by Elevator by start area *[[Ogre |'Ogre ']] on left side of ledge by Lava stairs *'2nd Ogre ' gets pushed out in Large Wall Spike'room *[[Ogre |'Ogre ']] spawns straight ahead in [[Spiked Wall|'Large Wall Spike]] room *[[Nails |'Nails ']] by 100 Health 'in alcove *The '''2 Ogres ' are moved closer to the 'Button '''that raises the platform to the [[Silver Door|'Silver Door]]. *[[Fiend |'Fiend ']] initially in Silver Door 'room *'6th Zombie 'in 'Silver Door 'room after 'Button 'that raises platform is pushed *[[Fiend |'Fiend ']] behind [[Silver Door|'Silver Door]] *[[Shambler |'Shambler ']] spawns instead of [[Fiend |'Fiend ']] when[[Key|''' Gold Key']] collected *Only 'Nails and a 25 Health in second to final room Secrets *#1') In the doorway just before the 'Button room that opens the 'Doors '''of the left passageway from the start, turn around and look up to shoot a 'Button 'to open a 'Wall 'on your right. Use the 'Elevator found inside to get to the alcoves above the room. At the first turn of the platform, stand before or after the turn and look down torwards that first turn. Drop down to the ledge below in between the alcove and the floor of the room you were in previously. Collect the [[Quad Damage|'Quad Damage']] and drop to the floor. *'#2') After you collect the Silver Key, go back to the Lava stairs. Wait for the Large Wall Spike to pass by to the right, then go to the left into the [[Teleporter (Q1)|'Teleporter']]. Collect the [[Nails |'Nails ']] and [[Super Nailgun|'Super Nailgun']] while killing the''' 3 Scrags ' to the right. *'#3') Hit the 'Button located on the pillar between the 'Silver Door '''and the 'Button 'that unlocks it. It is located on the 'Silver Door 'side, and it opens the staircase leading to the locked 'Door 'in the room. Collect the [[Rockets |'Rockets ''']] at the bottom. *#4') Wait a second by the [[Rockets |'Rockets ]] of '''(#3) for the stairs to close back up. A [[Teleporter (Q1)|'Teleporter ']] will be revealed behind them. Jump across the ledge overlooking the Silver Door 'room to get [[100 Health|'100 Health]]. Glitches *The player may Grenade Jump 'or 'Rocket Jump 'to the 'Gold Key 'from the starting room. Deathmatch Differences *No '25 Health 'by starting 'Elevator *No' Rocket Launcher '''in left passageway from start *'Double-Barrelled Shotgun by '''Lava '''stairs *Rockets in '''Large Wall Spike room *'Yellow Armor '''replaces [[Key|'Silver Key']], no two' 15 Health beside, 'Rocket Launcher '''further on ledge *No 'Nails 'by [[Super Nailgun|'Super Nailgun]] *'Double-Barrelled Shotgun '''in 'Button room raising platform to [[Silver Door|'''Silver Door]] *Only 25 Health past the [[Silver Door|'Silver Door']] *No wall separating the Button from where the Gold Key '''used to be *Gold Key replaced by [[Yellow Armor|'''Yellow Armor]] *'Super Nailgun '''by 'Rune Gate ' Spawn Locations *'Button' to silver doorway *Left side of platform with [[Key|'Silver Key']] *Room below '(#1)' *Room with 'Button' to exit room *Bottom of 'Elevator' of start room *By '(#3)' 'Button' *Room below [[ Super Nailgun|'Super Nailgun']] *'Button' to open 'Door below [[ Super Nailgun|'''Super Nailgun]] *Room behind gold doorway *Right side of platform with Silver Key Gallery Quake Soundtrack - NIN - Track 03 - Conscience|Conscience. Deathstalker's GlQuake Walkthrough - E1M6 - The Door to Chthon|The Door to Chthon. External Links *http://www.quaddicted.com/quake/episodes_maps.html#e1m6 Category:Quake levels